<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles des Caraïbes by AlenaAeterna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267224">Drabbles des Caraïbes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna'>AlenaAeterna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prenez votre bouteille de rhum, hissez vos couleurs et venez naviguer dans les Caraïbes le temps de quelques mots.</p>
<p>[Ateliers drabbles du Collectif Noname]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drabbles des Caraïbes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.</p>
<p>Note : Recueil de drabbles composés dans le cadre des ateliers drabbles du Collectif Noname (7 min pour 100 mots avec 10 % de marge d'erreur). Drabbles indépendants sauf précision contraire.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carina attendait avec impatience le départ du navire. Chaque seconde qui passait la retenait sur une terre qu'elle rêvait de quitter. La jeune femme avait fui les Turner parce qu'elle ne supportait plus d'être enfermée. Les instants passés auprès des pirates avaient allumé une flamme de curiosité dans son cœur, une flamme qui la dévorait et menaçait de l'engloutir. Elle avait décidé de reprendre la mer pour se rapprocher de ce père connu trop tard et perdu trop tôt. L'appel de l'eau l'envahissait et elle avait l'impression de perdre son temps, assise dans un coin à observer l'effervescence du port.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>